


Winners Always Get The Girl

by AlAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Snappy end, jealous Cedric, small hints at sexy time like blink and you miss it hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Request: Cedric x reader please! Maybe where reader helps care for another player after a rough quidditch and Cedric gets jealous because he likes her but hasn’t told her yet and want her to himself. Thanks xxx





	Winners Always Get The Girl

Title: Winners always get the girl

Characters: Cedric x reader, Harry, unnamed Hufflepuffs

Word Count: ~1.4k

Warnings: Snappy end, jealous Cedric, small hints at sexy time like blink and you miss it hints,

Request: Cedric x reader please! Maybe where reader helps care for another player after a rough quidditch and Cedric gets jealous because he likes her but hasn’t told her yet and want her to himself. Thanks xxx

....

It had been a particularly harsh match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Quidditch always tended to be a dangerous sport, but today all the beaters seemed to have focused especially on the Hufflepuff captain. He had taken quite a few hits, but at the end he stayed on his broom all through the game and that was what mattered.

Or it would matter if it hadn’t been for Potter once again being his super talented self and catching the snitch. Cedric liked the kid well enough normally, but sometimes he seemed unfairly talented and on the field we wished a bludger would hit him in his stupid face.

Especially on days like today when he saw you coming down from the ranks, walking straight to Harry to check if he was okay and to congratulate him for the awesome win. It was days like today that he wished his team would only once beat the damn Gryffindor’s so he would stand a slight chance to be the one you walked up to. A guy was allowed to dream.

“Ever gonna tell her?” One of his team mates asked, a knowing smile on his face as he followed Cedric’s line of sight. The captain only sighted, shaking his head.

“She’s got only eyes for one player” Cedric answered dramatically, finally taking his eyes off of you. He didn’t know what you saw in Potter, but he wouldn’t make a fool of himself by attempting to take the girl from Harry freaking Potter.

Cedric walked off to get changed just in time to miss the look you were throwing his way. You had come down to talk to your friend Harry, once again hoping Cedric might come over to talk. But whenever you were around he never seemed to stick around and congratulated the winning team like he usually did. You started to suspect it had something to do with you, because normally Cedric was a good sport and not one for sulking after a loss.

“I love seeing you, (Y/n)” Harry started following your longing look “But maybe I’m not the one you should talk to right now.”

“He’s already left anyway” You sighted, tearing your eyes away from where Cedric had been seconds ago “So I’ve got all the time in the world for my favourite Gryffindor seeker.”

“I would be so honoured if we had any other seeker on the team” Harry laughed and pulled his arm around you. You laughed too till Harry let out a sharp hiss of pain at raising his arm. Immediately you changed into protective friend mode. You knew it!

“That bludger did get you, you fucking liar” You hissed at him. He had told you he was totally fine when you came down to check. Damn him and playing strong quidditch player. Pushing his hands away from where he was holding his side, you started to lift his shirt to check out the already bruising skin.

“Damn you, Harry Potter, I swear to everything…” Before you could finish that sentence however someone was wolf-whistling. Still mad you snapped your head around to see Cedric and his team leave the changing rooms. Some of them were grinning at you still holding Harry shirt, dirty smirks on their faces. You didn’t have time to check if Cedric was being an asshole like his team, because one of them spoke up. “Hey, get a room!”

“No defiling the field, man!”

Your eyes bore angrily into that guys eyes and for a second the smirk was wiped of his face. No one was an asshole to your friends and some quidditch jock wouldn’t talk to either of you like that. You were about to tell him exactly what you thought of him, when Harry got hold of your hand.

“He’s not worth it” He told you quietly “I can think of something more fun than listening to these clowns anyway.”

Finally your eyes drifty by Cedric when you tried to turn back towards Harry to send your friend a confused look. Cedric looked like he was going to be sick. Great, your crush was sick by the mere idea of someone actually wanting you and your friend Harry was about to get rumours about your non-existent sex life started. Sometimes you hated guys.

“Come on, baby” Harry actually purred, which made you almost busted out laughing. If he was this terrible a flirt with Cho too you finally understood why she wouldn’t want to go out with him. “Let’s get out of here?”

You were about to laugh and tell him sure whatever baby, but someone else found his words first. And hell was that a surprise.

“Potter!” Cedric was yelling across the field making his way over with big steps and eyes filled with determination. He seemed super pissed and for a second you were worried he’d take the whole defiling the holy quidditch field serious. His eyes were serious and sparked with anger. The two of you were clearly in trouble.

When the captain of the Hufflepuff team reached the two of you his hand landed protectively on your shoulder. No idea what was happening now you shot him a confused look, but he totally ignored you still glaring daggers at Harry.

“Leave her alone, Potter” He growled “The whole school knows you’re into Cho. (Y/n) won’t be second best for your arrogant ass.”

“She was about to say she’d come” Harry challenged right back “Weren’t you, baby? Don’t listen to Cedric here, it’s not like he cares anyway. He’s just pissed he lost. Again.”

Slowly the wheels in your brain clicked. The so untypical smirk on Harry lips and the way he rubbed the win in Cedric’s face were so unlike him. Plus the Gryffindor seeker hadn’t once in his life been sure about a girl. He’d probably apologize in an hour or so for even trying to call you baby. He was way too sweet to fit the role of quidditch jock. Tough Cedric seemed to buy it alright.

His hand tightened on your shoulder when he shot Harry one last dirty glare before spinning you so you would face him. His eyes softened when he looked at you and he had to swallow before he could actually talk to you. “(Y/n), you’re better than that. He doesn’t like you like you deserve. You… ahm… deserve the world, you know. Not some player who is head over heels for someone else.”

“Uhhh maybe he does care…” Harry was about to get punched and you’d later have to thank him so much for doing this. If the way Cedric looked at you was any indication, making him jealous was exactly what he needed.

“Damn right I care” His eyes softened and he brought up a hand to run through his hair. They were sicking adorably out in every direction when his brown eyes focused on you like you were suddenly the centre of the world “(y/n), you’re the most amazing girl I ever met. You’re smart, funny and you care so much about your friends. I don’t even know how someone so kind and loving can exist and here you are about to waste all your love on some idiot like Potter.”

The smile that was spreading on your lips irritated Cedric a little. You could see the sudden confusion and uneasiness in his stunning eyes. Minus the drama, this was everything you had ever dreamed about.

“Stop calling my friend an idiot and I’ll let you take me out to Hogsmeade on Saturday” You informed him as casually as you could with your heart beating loudly in your chest “I’ve got the feeling that with you – how did you put it? – my love wouldn’t be wasted.”

Cedric regained himself and the loopy smile on your lips was mirrored on his for a moment, before he brought his hand up to tilt your chin a little. “Damn right it wouldn’t” He growled before finally kissing you right in the middle of the quidditch field with his team and Harry as witnesses. You’d be the number one topic in school tomorrow, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. Because it didn’t take a winner to get the girl, it took a little jealousy and some help to finally make both of you the happiest couple in school.


End file.
